


a fucked up little family

by wilbursolace



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Family, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Mostly Fluff, Single Parents, captainsparklez is tubbo and crumbs dad, clay | dream/floris | fundy (mentioned), dream and tubbo are half brothers, niki and ranboo are siblings, not super plot heavy, philza is wilbur and tommy and technos dad, scott is the cool gay uncle, scott major and philza are brothers, single dad jordan maron, single dad phil watson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbursolace/pseuds/wilbursolace
Summary: what do you get when a kind and caring anime fan adopts a monotonous overachiever, a beanie-wearing musician, and a blond gremlin? you get a family. (which also includes the gremlin's best friend, a high pitched catgirl, the cottagecore baker next door, the baker's weirdly tall brother, a lime green bastard, a colourblind bastard, a high-heels wearing bisexual, a fox who's good at coding, a purple bastard, a captain, a headband-wearing texan, and a cyan-haired scotsman)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Niki | Nihachu, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, smajor & tommyinnit, tommyinnit & ranboo & tubbo & purpled & cuptoast, wilbur soot & dave | technoblade, wilbur soot & nihachu & eret & fundy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 420





	1. family beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> the people of tumblr really wanted me to write this lmao
> 
> here's a little prologue  
> also no idea why it says chapter 1/1 there will be more than one chapter

Tommy had been living at the Watson house for 6 months now, the longest he had stayed at a foster house. The Watson family was nice, the nicest he had ever been with. The family consisted of Phil, the father; Techno, the “oldest”; and Wilbur, the “younger” child. Techno and Wilbur were both 18 years old, but Techno was adopted first so he told Tommy he was the oldest. It was a weird little mismatched family. Phil was the shortest and he always had a calm and caring aura, one felt safe just being near him. He always wore a striped bucket hat and, if prompted, would tell you that it was from his favourite anime. Techno was tall, with long hair dyed pastel pink. With his monotonous voice, elegantly braided hair, confidant stance, and fondness for golden jewelry, one got the impression that he was cool and intimidating. But when you see him with his hair in a messy bun and his glasses askew, a copy of  _ The Art of War  _ open on his desk next to a half empty can of redbull you realise that he’s a huge nerd. Wilbur was the tallest, with curly hair he hid under a beanie. He spent most of his time laughing at shitty reddit posts with a discord group and writing emo songs. He was talented, his voice was nice and he made the guitar look so easy to Tommy. Tommy liked it there.

The new school year was about to start, and Tommy would be a sophomore in high school. Phil knew this, and decided to bond with the boy.

“Hey kiddo, school starts in a week, you need school shit don’t you?”

“Huh?” Tommy replied, looking up from his spot at the breakfast table. He hadn’t thought about that.

“You’re probably gonna need the same stuff Techno needed when he was your age, put some shoes on and I’ll take you shopping,” Phil held up his car keys and pointed to the door, watching as Tommy quickly put his dishes away and jogged upstairs.

The trip was mostly mundane, but one part stood out to Tommy. When he grabbed a cheap grey backpack and Phil took it out of his hands and put it back, setting a more expensive red one into the cart.

“What are you doing?” Tommy asked, confused by the action.

“Well first of all the one you picked up is shit quality and will likely rip, you need one that’ll last. Second of all I saw you scanning the prices, I know you’ve only picked out cheap shit so far. You don’t need to worry about the price, it’s my job to provide for you. Third of all this one is your favourite colour,” he answered with a soft, fatherly smile. Tommy was surprised he remembered.

“Thanks, D-” he caught himself “-Phil. Thanks Phil…”

It was three days until Tommy started school, and Wilbur was frantically running around the house looking on every table and drawer.

“What are you doing?” he questioned.

“Looking for my FUCKING guitar pick,” Wilbur shouted, sighing as he realised it was nowhere in sight, “dammit, that was my last one too… Tommy go get in the car.” It was less of a demand and more of a suggestion.

“What-” he was cut off by Wilbur yelling upstairs

“DAD! I’M GOING TO THE MALL. I’M TAKING TOMMY WITH ME!”

“HAVE FUN, KIDS,” Phil’s voice yelled back.

Tommy and Wilbur spent a good 30 minutes looking at fancy guitar shit inside the mall before Will finally got what he needed. Tommy tried walking back in the direction of the car before getting dragged into another store. 

“Jesus Christ Wilbur you need to warn a guy before you throw him around like that-”

“Pick out a jacket.”

“Wh… what,” what was with this family and confusing their foster kid?

“The only clothes you own are baseball tees. You didn’t have a coat when we got you but you never said anything. It’s getting cold again, and you’re gonna need one,” Wilbur raised an eyebrow at the shorter boy.

“I can’t ask you to buy me a coat- I”

“Good, because you didn’t ask. Techno did, he’s the one who pointed out you didn’t have one. He’s busy worrying about school stuff cause he’s a huge nerd so he gave me the job of making sure you were warm, and what kind of brothers would we be if we let you freeze your ass off”

An hour later, Tommy was hanging up a simple black jacket in the closet downstairs, the word “brothers” lingering in his mind.

It was Tommy’s first day of school, and some kid was sitting next to him. He had expected that, of course, it was school after all. But this kid was friendly, it seemed everybody in the class was friends with him or at least on good terms. Tommy wondered what that was like, having everybody like you. At lunch, he sat alone. That was, until someone sat across from him.

“Hi! You’re Thomas, right?” it was the kid from his class, the friendly one.

“Just Tommy is fine…” why was this guy talking to him?

“I’m Tubbo! I just noticed we have a lot of the same classes and wanted to get to know you!”

“Tubbo? That’s a weird fuckin name,” Tommy rolled his eyes, ignoring that he was living with a guy named Techno.

The other boy shrugged, “Yeah I get that a lot, my half brother’s got a weird name too. There’s a lot of uncommon names around here.”

They talked the whole lunch period, Tubbo was surprisingly easy to get along with. Tommy found that by the end of the week he was thinking of Tubbo as a friend.

He had wanted to call Phil dad, Techno and Wilbur thought of themselves as his brothers, he had a friend… he wanted to stay. And they wanted him to stay as well, that’s what Phil had said when he asked Tommy to sign adoption papers after dinner.

By the end of the month, Tommy’s surname was Watson.


	2. the girl next door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur gets a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to say that this takes place in a world where covid doesn't exist also because half the people here live in different countries and i'm american i'm using the american school system and lowkey basing their city off of mine

“You need some friends, Will,” Phil said, setting his coffee cup onto the table.

“Well that came out of nowhere, mind explaining your reasoning for saying this?” Wilbur retaliated, clearly confused and offended that his father would say such a thing.

“Tommy has Tubbo and those other kids, I hang out with other adults, hell even Techno goes out and does things with Skeppy and Bad. All you do is sit upstairs and play sad songs on your guitar.”

“I have friends! That I do things with!” Wilbur gasped in that offended-teenager way.

“Will, sitting in your room reading reddit posts isn’t the same as going outside. And some of your songs are… worrying me....” Phil looked at his other children for help. Techno held his hands up defensively and Tommy buried his face in his phone. Phil sighed, “Just go outside every now and then, you can play your guitar in the park, or hang out with your brothers or something. Leave the house for reasons other than shopping.”

Wilbur sat on the steps outside the school. He always drove himself, Tommy, and Techno to school but today Techno had some test he didn’t have to be at until 12 and Tommy was getting a ride from the Marons, which led to Wilbur being a good 30 minutes early to school. Which meant the school wasn’t letting students in yet and he had nothing better to do than sit playing on his phone. Of course, he had to be interrupted.

“Are you waiting on anybody?” a soft voice asked, dragging Will out of his thoughts. A girl stood over him, with short pink hair and glasses. Wilbur had seen her at school and in his neighbourhood, but he didn’t know her name.

“Huh? Oh, nah, I just got here early.”

“Ah, okay then!” the girl sat down next to him and held out her hand, “We live in the same neighbourhood, I always get here early and I didn’t expect someone else to be here.”

He shook her hand, the awkward silence was deafening. 

“What are you playing?” she broke the tension.

They talked until the bells rang, then they talked in the cafeteria during breakfast. Then when Wilbur arrived early the next day as well, they talked again. They talked after school, walking to their cars. Wilbur found himself getting up earlier so he could see her, much to the dismay of Techno and Tommy, who did not want to sit outside for 30 minutes each morning. Eventually, they started eating lunch together, and he was introduced to her friends. Two guys, one with auburn hair with streaks of white running through it and another who, if not for his voice and the sunglasses he wore even inside, could probably be mistaken for Wilbur by someone who didn’t know either of them well. The two exchanged discord numbers and played games together. He found out that she liked to bake, she played the bass, she had a brother around Tommy’s age who was taller than Will (which is saying a lot), and that she had two cats named Zuko and Toph.

A month later, Phil sees his son sitting on the porch talking to a girl he had seen once or twice.

“Hey, do either of you know who’s outside with Will?”

“Oh her? That’s Niki, she lives down the road.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short, i'm lowkey making up for time lmao, i promised id have a chapter out before my birthday anyways i have a crumb chapter and a ranboo chapter also drafted


End file.
